Prince Kurt and Blaine the Frog
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: Klaine AU. When Prince Kurt loses his favorite ribbon on the lake, a dapper frog helps him get it back after Kurt makes a promise. But when the prince won't keep his word, Blaine the Frog will take matters into his own hands! Or... fins. One-shot.


_(A/N: I'M WRITING DESTINY, OKAY? I AM. BUT I WANTED TO POST THIS 'CAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS TERRIBLY ADORABLE WHEN I WROTE IT DOWN. Anyway, my imouto-chan and I were feeling a lil down, so I wrote this to cheer us both up, and after watching the ugliness that was "Blame It On the Alcohol" -seriously, Blaine, I wanted to murder you EVERY TIME you appeared- I needed some Klaine fluff. _

_The ones that read fairytales when little will probably recognize the idea behind this. It's a story called... er... something like The Princess and the Golden Ball or something of the sort... not entirely sure..._

_WARNINGS: FLUFF. KLAINE -SHAMELESS- FLUFF. Frog!Blaine with Dalton ribbon and pink shades. Yes. 'Cause Darren would be THAT awesome even as a frog. Bitch!Kurt, and I REALLY mean BITCH._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the story behind this little oneshot. Enjoy and please review!)  
_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a prince called Kurt. He was very, _very_ special with the clothes he wore. He would only wear those that made him sparkle. And believe you me, there _were _clothes that made him sparkle. Prince Kurt had something he loved the most in the entire world: a ribbon his mother, the Queen, had given him before passing away. He loved to play with it close to the lake outside his castle.

One day, Prince Kurt was playing with his ribbon right next to the lake. Suddenly, a strong wind ran by him and took the ribbon away, so it landed in the water and began to drift off. Prince Kurt tried to reach it, but the ribbon was already too far away, so he began to cry, wiping his tears with a handkerchief so that he wouldn't stain his sparkling clothes.

However, something caught his eyes: it was his ribbon! But… it seemed to be… swimming back to him?

In a flash, a small frog popped out of the lake with his ribbon in… hand? Fin? This frog didn't look very normal, mind you… it had a black and red ribbon on his… er, neck… and pink… what were those things covering his eyes?

Prince Kurt was a bit disgusted by the frog. What frog wore a ribbon on his neck, anyway? And those pink and dark things on his eyes were ridiculous.

Prince Kurt asked the frog, "Um, excuse me, who are you?"

The frog said, "My name is Blaine! And I've rescued your ribbon!"

Prince Kurt spoke again. "Please forgive me, Mr. Frog, but what're those… strange things on your eyes?"

Blaine the Frog said, "They're called sunglasses, or shades! Do you like them?" He smiled at the prince.

But Prince Kurt said, "No. They're hideous, actually."

Blaine the Frog fell back to the water. Then he popped up again and said, "Anyway, here you go!" And he held out his hand with the ribbon to Prince Kurt. Prince Kurt was about to take it, but Blaine the Frog took it back and said, "What do I get in exchange?"

Prince Kurt hurriedly thought of something he could give the ugly frog so that it'd give him his ribbon back. An idea popped into his head! "I-I'll give you anything! I'll let you spend the night at the castle and have dinner with me and my father, the King!"

What poor Blaine the Frog didn't know was that Prince Kurt didn't think on keeping his word—he just wanted his ribbon. Still, since Blaine the Frog was so kind and good-hearted, he gave the ribbon back.

As soon as Prince Kurt had it in his hands, he muttered a quick "Thank you!" before running off.

Blaine the Frog was in shock. How dare Prince Kurt leave him like that! So the frog jumped out of the lake with great difficulty and hopped after the prince.

Later, in the castle, the bell rang loudly, and the King cried, "Kurt! Will you please get the door?" Kurt, playing with his ribbon, absent-mindedly went to get the door, and he let out a screech when he saw the frog in front of him.

Blaine the Frog cried, "You forgot your promise!" Prince Kurt mumbled under his breath. Darned frog! Before he could make up an excuse not to let the frog in, King Burt came to the door.

"Kurt, what—oh! What have we here?"

The frog beat Kurt to speak. "I'm Blaine the Frog, sir! Your son here, Prince Kurt, promised me I could spend the night here and have dinner with you if I gave him back his ribbon, and I did! But he won't let me in!"

King Burt turned to the prince. "Kurt, a promise is a promise. You have to keep your word, son."

Kurt would've come up with a perfect and reasonable excuse, but his father's gaze made him shut up and step aside so that the frog could come in.

At dinner, Prince Kurt had to swallow and breathe hard to eat. The presence of this… disgusting frog dinning next to him was enough to make him want to gag. Blaine the Frog, on the other hand, obviously had no problem at eating his soup on the golden plate the King had made serve for him. It'd been a long time since he'd eaten like this!

"Father, does it really have to eat _over_ the table? Can't it get down and eat on the floor?" Prince Kurt spit.

"Watch your manners, Kurt," the King said. "And don't refer to our guest as 'it.' He has a name."

UGH! His own father against him! Stupid frog and stupid lake where it'd come from! He couldn't stand this anymore. He _wouldn't_! Prince Kurt rose from the table and excused himself before quickly shuffling off to the hallway. The King, knowing well how his son tended to act like a spoiled child sometimes, went after him.

Blaine the Frog sighed to himself and leaned against the table. If he could only show Prince Kurt that he wasn't as disgusting as the prince thought him to be… He didn't want Kurt to be disgusted by him. He wanted Kurt to like him the way he liked Kurt. Blaine had been in love with Prince Kurt ever since the first time he saw him playing with his ribbon near his lake. His sparkling clothes made him shine even more than he did already. How could Blaine the Frog live on knowing that the prince hated him?

Meanwhile, Prince Kurt sobbed into his father's chest, who had his arms wrapped around his son. "Why must it stay? I don't want that… that… _thing_ near me!"

King Burt rubbed his back. "Kurt, don't be like that. Think about this from the poor frog's shoes."

"It doesn't even _have_ any shoes, Dad!"

The King felt like slapping himself. "You know what I mean."

Kurt thought about it for a moment. His father was kind of right… that frog had done him a great favor by returning his mother's ribbon to him…

"Can it leave after dinner?" Prince Kurt asked in a tiny voice.

King Burt shook his head. "I'm sorry, son, you promised. He'll stay in the spare bed in your room."

"But Father—!"

"And stop already with the 'it'! That frog has a name!"

As Kurt was getting ready for bed, Blaine the Frog hopped into his room, looking up expectantly at him from behind his sunglasses. "What do you want?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine the Frog flinched a little. "I, er… I can't reach the bed. Will you mind putting me up there?"

Oh, my goodness, _no_. Not only did he have to share his room with it, but he also had to _carry_ the frog? Holding his breath, Prince Kurt took the animal with two fingers of each hand and quickly put him up on the bed next to his.

Well, at least that torture was over. If he was lucky enough, the frog would've left by the time he woke up.

Suddenly, Prince Kurt heard a sound… like… like a sniffling… He turned his head over his shoulder. The sound seemed to be coming from the other bed. "Are… are you okay?"

Blaine the Frog, whose pink shades rested on the table between the two beds, yelped. "Um, y-yeah, I'm fine!"

Kurt could hear the tears in the frog's voice. Had he made the poor animal cry? Had he been so evil that Blaine the Frog was now crying? What would his mother say? She'd be ashamed of him, that's for sure. "Hey," he said, turning over and sitting up. "I, um… I-I'm really sorry for my behavior earlier…"

Blaine the Frog sniffled again, and this time he turned over and stared at the ceiling. "It's been… a really long time… since I've slept in a bed."

"I don't mean to be rude," Kurt said, "but how can a frog sleep in a bed? Haven't you always lived in the lake?"

Blaine the Frog remained silent. "No, not always."

Prince Kurt bit his lip. "Did you live in a castle?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"What happened?"

Blaine closed his eyes and adjusted the black and red ribbon on his neck. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kurt didn't press on the matter. He turned his legs so that he was sitting at the edge of his bed. "I really didn't mean to be so evil to you before. I deeply apologize for it."

"It's no problem," Blaine the Frog said. He sniffled again and looked at Kurt with his big brown sad eyes. "D-do you like me now?"

Kurt smiled. "A little, yes."

Blaine smiled hugely and sighed quietly. "I'm glad."

Prince Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Do you like me?"

Blaine the Frog turned to him, a sparkle in his eyes. "Of course I do!"

"Why? I haven't been very kind to you…" Prince Kurt looked down, embarrassed. But Blaine the Frog didn't seem to notice.

"I've sort of always liked you. Ever since I began to live in the lake, every time I came out, you were there, playing with your ribbon. I thought you looked really pretty with your sparkling clothes."

Kurt flushed. Not everybody noticed his clothes made him sparkle! "Y-you really think I looked pretty?" he asked timidly.

"You always do," Blaine answered, smiling gently.

Oh, goodness… Kurt felt so embarrassed now. He'd been nothing but rude to a frog that admired him so much! Blaine the Frog still looked a little sad, though. Kurt wondered if he could do something that would cheer up the little frog. Then he remembered how his mother always kissed him goodnight before he went to bed. It kept the nightmares away at night. Maybe…

Prince Kurt stood up and walked to Blaine's bed. Smiling kindly at the frog, he leaned in, whispered "Good night, Blaine the Frog," and kissed what would be the frog's forehead.

Suddenly, a light began to shine so brightly around Blaine that Kurt was momentarily blinded, falling backwards. When he could see again, Prince Kurt was… astounded. T-t-there was a handsome young man in front of him!

He had curly black hair, a red and black bowtie like the ones Kurt loved to wear, and pink shades at the top of his head.

On the bed, Blaine the Frog was nowhere to be seen.

It couldn't… this couldn't possibly be…

"Kurt," the man said, laughing. "Prince Kurt, it's me! It's Blaine!"

Kurt was bright red. Could this extremely good-looking man truly be the frog that had been sleeping on the bed a minute ago?

Prince Kurt looked into the man's brown eyes, and he knew they were the same as the frog's—the same big and brown eyes. He felt so happy then for some strange unknown reason that he threw his arms around Blaine, who, after an initial shock, returned the embrace, and together they twirled around in the same place.

Turns out that Blaine the Frog was actually Prince Blaine, the heir to the throne of a neighbor kingdom that had gone missing a few years ago. A witch had cast upon him a wicked spell that could only be broken by true love's kiss.

"But… it was only a goodnight kiss," Kurt pointed out.

"It still counts as a kiss," Blaine answered.

The entire commotion was heard by King Burt, who—after almost having a heart attack when he saw a stranger in his son's bedroom—couldn't believe the missing heir of his neighbor kingdom was right here, in his castle! He immediately sent a messenger to contact King Anderson, letting him know that his son was well and safe.

Both princes were immediately engaged, and neither had any objection. Blaine was happy that he'd finally be able to be with the prince he'd been in love with for years, and Kurt was slowly starting to love the other prince back.

After a couple of years, the princes married, uniting both kingdoms. A year later, King Blaine and King Kurt adopted a baby boy to become their heir, and they raised the child and taught him love and respect, the two things that had brought his parents together.

The kings and their son lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
